Quest:The River Pirates
General Information After you select the Charna ale on the Griffon's Ledge Alehouse, a man called Kalon will introduce himself. He's a mercenary of Cirekk, in employment of Thane Pyrond, and you can go with him to a quick quest. One of the items you can gain here can be of use for a future quest. See the item page for full details. This quest contains some of the few remaning instances of an old in the game. Tips * Use Diplomacy and visit Biliky * Do NOT use Archery and Fight Lorgg (assuming that you are strong enough to survive the first few rounds) * Select the (see below for analysis) Prerequisites Pay 1 gold for the Charna ale. Walkthrough Starting the adventure Go to Griffon's Ledge Alehouse in Trithik and buy a Charna ale. Introduce yourself to the man and accept the offer. If you move away from him or decline the offer then adventure ends and you gain nothing. Before the Mission ;When you meet Cirekk: * Sign on to the mission for 25 gold - you start the adventure * Decide not to go - the adventure ends and you gain nothing * Use your DIPLOMACY skill to negotiate higher pay - you must pass a and if you are successful Cirekk doubles your pay to 50 gold. Then you get to choose one of the other two options ;Optional: Visiting Biliky Before the mission Kalon offers to bring you to Biliky, who will give you five items for free (you can take any of them you want): , , , and The Mission You must first pass a . Failing will cost you 2-3 SP. ;Note about Fleeing At several points you will have the chance to flee, in which case you will jump in the river and go back to Trithik alone. The adventure ends and you gain nothing ;The Battle At the start you can: * Stand ready to defend the barge - See below * Abandon the barge and flee for your life - See Fleeing * If you have a bow you may use it now - you must pass a (no bonus or penalty). If successful you wound Lorgg and get 8 Archery XP. Then things proceed as if you stood your ground If you stand your ground: you fight . After winning you can: * Shout a warning to Cirekk and rush to Kalon's aid - you fight another and if you win you meet Lorgg (see below) * Flee from the battle - see Fleeing ;Lorgg The Slaver: When you first meet him there's a small difference in the text depending on whether you wounded him with an arrow (i.e. used Archery) or not. After that you can fight him or flee from him. Fight Lorgg *If he is not wounded you fight . Cirekk joins at round 2 and reduces Lorgg’s MR by 5 each round: round 2 he is 9@60, round 3 he is 9@55, etc. *If he is wounded you fight . Cirekk joins at round 2 and reduces Lorgg’s MR by 5 each round: round 2 he is 9@50, round 3 he is 9@45, etc. After you kill Lorgg you get 43 gold and you have to choose one of the items that belonged to Lorgg. You can: * Choose to take the * Choose to take the * Use your power of DIVINATION (10+) - this option is available ONLY if you have Divination. You sense nothing inherently evil about either piece and have to choose one * Use your LORE (10+) skill - you recall the story of , but are not certain that this is his hammer. Then you have to choose an item * Use your ARCANA (10+) skill - you sense that both items are magical and that the medallion contains a greater power than the warhammer, but you are not sure just what power. Then you have to pick one ;Which item to choose * The warhammer has a greater gold value if you plan to sell them. However, if you are a non-AG player they both are valued over the maximum gold you can get from shops. * The medallion has a special use in a later quest (see the item page for details). While it's not the only item you can use on that quest, it's both the least valuable one and the only one that has no other use. Because of this, choosing the medallion is the best course of action. After choosing an item you get your final rewards and go back to Trithik. Flee from Lorgg If you flee Lorgg initially chases you but then gets engaged by Cirekk and one of Cirekk's men. You spot a pair of forest trolls charging towards the fore, and you have to decide what to do: * Rush to defend the fore against the trolls - see below * Move towards the aft and defend against more trolls coming onboard - you engage followed by another . After killing the second troll the adventure ends and you get your final reward * Flee from battle by leaping into the river - see Fleeing ;Defending the fore: You can: * If you have a bow you may use it now - . Gain 8 xp if you pass. You can then: ** Use your bow again - you must pass a second Archery check, identical to the first. Again you get 8 Archery experience if successful ** Attack the troll - you fight ** Leap overboard and flee the battle altogether - see Fleeing above * Attack the two trolls at once - you fight followed by another * Use your power of ILLUSION (10+) - no experience if used successfully and you get rid of both trolls without a fight * Use your power of ELEMENTALISM (10+) - no experience if used successfully and you get rid of both trolls without a fight No matter what you decide to do the battle ends after you have disposed of both trolls and you get your final rewards Rewards * , , , and from Biliky * 8 experience to Archery if used * Trolls are 3+ to hit at MR 52. All seem to have 35 Stamina If you fight Lorrg: * 65+ or 129+ combat experience for defeating Lorgg the Slaver (see Walkthrough) * 43 gold * No experience to Divination/Lore/Arcana if used when deciding which item to take * Either or the If you do not fight Lorgg: * No experience to Illusion/Elementalism if used * 8 Archery XP for every successful shot, if used For completion: * 64 general experience * 25 gold tokens from Cirekk (50 if you bargained successfully) Category:Item Quests